In order to provision Dual Working mode service in a SONET network, it is necessary to establish different information on the working and protecting paths. The normal SONET provisioning models don't support this. A need arises for a technique that provides the capability to provision Dual Working mode service in a SONET network, while maintaining compatibility with existing SONET provisioning systems.